


Orgasm Addicts

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks, Howard Devoto - Fandom, Pete Shelley - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Both Pete and Howard have dropped acid and are now working on writing songs together. Eventually, they take a break, lay on Howard's bed and have a smoke. Pete begins flirting with Howard and ends up getting analingus and riding Howard.





	Orgasm Addicts

Pete and Howard were in Howard's room pouring over some lyrics, and trying to come up with melodies for the songs that they had. Each had dropped acid to help the creative process, and because it always made things more interesting. 

Pete felt like he could almost see some of the lyrics before him, and Howard looked up and watched Pete's expression. 

"You all right, not gonna have a bad tip?" Howard asked, putting a hand on Pete's shoulder.

"Far from it, I can see the words and the notes from the melody, and it's amazing." Pete laughed. 

"Good, cos the expression on your face is quite strange, of course, as I am tripping as well, it might just be me!" It was his turn to laugh now.

Pete looked down on the paper and assessed what they had written. His Starway guitar was in the corner, as they couldn't practice hooked up in the dorm, however he could still use it for writing chords to get an idea of what it might sound like live. In a few days, both were travelling together to see the Sex Pistols live, and hope that would be even more inspiring, also it would be important to take into account how many people would be at the gig. If no one liked this 'punk rock' it might not be worth the effort, at least that is what Howard believed. Pete on the other hand, happened to have more faith. He wanted more excitement, and he believed this was his ticket to getting it. Leaning back in his chair, Howard shrugged. He wanted a cigarette and to lay back on the bed. 

"Sound's great to me, we deserve a break, I think." Pete was still hallucinating, and very much enjoyed smoking and watching the smoke form shapes before his eyes.  
Both grabbed their cigarettes and lighters, and lay next to each other on Howard's bed. Each put a cigarette between their lips and lit up. Inhaling deeply, they slowly let the smoke out so they could watch. Pete ended up laughing, in turn making Howard laugh and ruining that first exhale.

"Sorry, just couldn't help it, I swear I saw a pig, and it looked right at me!" exclaimed Pete.  
Howard only laughed again. "I'm sure you did, let's see what you see next."

Pete shifted his eyes over to Howard, and told him, "I know what I see, I see someone who his sexy and who is also on his bed with me."  
Howard met Pete's brown eyes with his own, and licked his lips in a way that drove Pete mad. Slowly, as if he were tasting something delicious and wanted it to last. Howard bit his lip and then adjusted his trousers. Howard looked down at his boyfriend and grinned.

"Seems you are having trouble, but I think I can remedy it, if you like?" Howard took the last puff of his cigarette and sat up, reached over Pete and put it in the ashtray. As he did, Pete ran a hand over his chest. Howard lay flat again, and this time Pete put out his cigarette. After that, he turned on his side and fooled with the buttons on Howard's shirt, undoing them.

"My, my, someone's a bit randy! Could it be you?" Howard teased.

"I'm always hot for you, Howard, I swear, it's like a switch was flipped in me ever since our first time, and I just can't get enough! I'm like an orgasm addict!"

"An orgasm addict, oh we are so fitting that into one of our songs and each time i sing it, I will be thinking of me fucking you!" Howard liked to provoke, like to get under people's skin, and this time he'd be under Pete's. Luckily, Pete had his Starway to cover up any erection he might get.  
Pete moved so that he was now straddling Howard, his chest now exposed. He ran his hands over it and tweaked his nipples before going down and giving Howard a passionate kiss that ended with Pete nipping Howard's lip.

"Oh, who's teasing now? I love it!" replied Howard. "Tell you what, since you are all about straddling me, how about you ride me?" Howard suggested. They had never done that, and he thought it might be fun.

"Ride you..like, ride your cock? You'd still be inside of me, but I'd have all the control. Oh I do like the sound of that." He unzipped his trousers to show just how excited he was, his cock erect, and ready to be stroked as he rode his lover. First, however, he would have to remove his clothing. Quickly he hopped off of Howard and shucked his clothes off. Howard finished taking his off as well so that both men were naked.

"Hmm..I've got to prepare you, and I know just how." Howard lay on his back and asked Pete to climb on him backwards, his ass nearly in Howard's face.

"That's right, now hold steady." Howard grabbed Pete's hips and proceeded to stick his tongue in the crack of Pete's ass, causing him gasp and squirm. "Oh god!" He shouted, and then Howard began to lick and probe his lover's most intimate parts leaving Pete screaming and shaking in desire.  
Howard was aware that this would happen, it always did. Analigus always drove a partner crazy, and Pete being so naive to sex, seemed to enjoy it more than any other partner he'd ever had.

"Oh Howard, oh stooop, or we won't get to fuck!" He cried, holding his orgasm as best as he could. Howard then stopped, for he really did want Pete to ride him. Still gasping, Pete turned around, his jaw dropped. "Fuck!" he managed to get out, before reaching for the lotion by the bed. Howard looked quite pleased at what he accomplished and planned to one day eat him until he came.

Slathering lotion on Howard long hard cock, he got it ready. He then positioned himself to slide on as Howard held onto the base and helped guide his erection. Sliding on, Pete felt Howard penetrate him to the very core. He was no longer sore after sex, but he could swear this was the deepest Howard had been in him.  
Pushing down on Howard's shoulders, he looked him in the eyes and began bringing his backside up and down, the feeling intense, especially after being eaten. It wasn't long before he was moving swiftly, his balls making a 'slapping' sound. Howard reached for Pete's cock and began to stroke him swiftly. They moved like a well oiled machine their passions winding as high as the heavens. Soon, it was too much, and Pete cried out Howard's name, as he painted his chest with his hot come. Howard came next, filling Pete with a groan, legs spread as wide as they could go.  
Each man was breathless and perspiring, bodies awash in orgasmic bliss.

"Oh god, oh Howard, that was..." Pete panted.

"Well, if you are putting my name and god's in the same sentence, it must have been good." Howard cracked.

"Always the wit and mixed with hot sex and good looks, what else could I ask for?" Pete replied.

"Orgasm addicts, we are..and all we could as for."


End file.
